El gran destape
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: :Stromper: "- Mark y yo… Tenemos una relación sentimental desde hace dos años." Con esta confesión, todos se quedaron totalmente pasmados. ¿Cuál será su reacción al respecto. ¡Averígualo!


_**¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les caigo con un oneshot que es secuela del fic "Los lazos que los unen" XD. Ojalá les guste :).**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes del presente relato no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Trey y Matt.**_

* * *

**El gran destape.**

Stan Marsh y Mark "Romper" Stomper, de 17 años, estaban sentados debajo de un árbol uno delante del otro. Compartiendo un cigarro, Stan le preguntó a Mark:

- Mark.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Creo que ya no debemos ocultar más esto.

Mark se acomodó un poco y, mirando a Stan a los ojos, le dijo:

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- Mark… Yo… Yo ya no quiero más escenas como las de hace dos días. ¡Casi te envían al hospital por cortesía de Josh y, y, y…!

- Stan – le interrumpió el chico -, entiendo tu preocupación.

- Dios…

- Yo también he pensado en decírselo a todo el mundo, pero debemos tener en cuenta que hay varios inconvenientes que no quisiera que ninguno de los dos padeciera, especialmente tú, que tienes una reputación qué cuidar con nuestro equipo de fútbol americano.

-Lo del equipo me importa un bledo y lo sabes.

- ¡Je! Pero aún así, bebé…

Stan suspiró y, apretando fuertemente la mano de su novio, preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo será eso del destape?

- Hoy mismo, si quieres.

- ¡¿Ho-hoy?! ¡Mark!

- ¿Quieres otro día? Pues dilo. Estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

El joven Marsh desvió la mirada.

Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que afrontar el hecho de que tendría que revelarle al mundo su relación con Mark; estaba demasiado consciente de lo que aquello significaría, desde el mero hecho de que Kyle y Kenny no se lo perdonarían por habérselo ocultado hasta la furia del Team Bully, pasando por el rechazo social, las muecas de asco y hasta la indignación y el enojo de las familias de ambos.

Mark, por su parte, sentía que definitivamente tendrían los dos que afrontar la situación. El hecho de que Craig Tucker haya sido el único en darse cuenta de que ambos eran pareja fue la señal definitiva de que ya era tiempo de destapar la relación clandestina que mantenían los dos frente a todos aunque signifique el fin de la amistad de Stan con su Team y las ofensas hacia ambos por parte de Trent y los demás bullies.

- ¿Estás listo para esto? – inquirió de repente.

- ¿Tú lo estás? – respondió Stan.

- Debo admitir que tengo miedo – confesó el bully con una sonrisa queda -, pero tampoco soportaría que la gente te humille por lo que eres.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas más por mí que por ti?

- Bueno…

Tomando a Stan de la barbilla, Mark rozó con ternura sus labios con los suyos y le dijo:

- Porque eres lo más puro que tengo en esta vida tan corta… Y porque te amo.

Stan no pudo más que sonreír quedamente.

**_&%&%&_**

Josh Meyers suspiró pesadamente mientras escuchaba la petición de disculpas de Mark mientras que Trent Boyett, Jack Kidd y Jamie "Spooky" Meyers así como varios chicos que estaban en la cafetería observaban detenidamente la reacción de Josh.

- Bueno, Mark – empezó a decir -, realmente acepto tus disculpas dado que en ese día, por lo que pude reflexionar después de nuestra golpiza, estabas muy tenso. No obstante, a quien le debes disculpas en verdad es a Spooky por llamarle "marica".

- Él ya se disculpó conmigo ayer – intervino el aludido -, así que todo está saldado.

- Oh, bien… Pues entonces caso cerrado. ¡Y ya vamos a comer, por favor!

Varios de los chicos suspiraron llenos de alivio, excepto Stan y Mark, quien, con acopio de valor, aclaró su garganta y dijo en voz alta:

- El asunto no está del todo zanjado, chicos.

Todos se volvieron hacia él.

Mark continuó:

- Ayer dije algo que provocó todo este malentendido… Y ese algo lo reitero, lo reafirmo y lo confirmo: Todo aquél que intente tocarle un cabello a Stan Marsh… ¡Incluyendo el gordo de Cartman y cualquiera de ustedes, chicos! Cualquiera… Se las verá con mi puño.

Stan, al escuchar eso, sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba mientras que Kyle, sorprendido ante la declaración, se volvió hacia su amigo y le preguntó:

- ¿De qué rayos está hablando ese cabrón?

Marsh volvió su vista hacia Mark; éste, con un asentamiento de cabeza decidido, respondió:

- La pregunta de Broflovski es más que válida…

Se acercó a Stan y, ofreciendo su mano, añadió:

- Y creo que los dos podemos responderla.

El joven Marsh, sonrojado, no aguantó más. Con el impulso de su corazón, tomó la mano de Mark, se levantó de la mesa y, apretando su mano, empujó al bully hacia él y le dijo con una sonrisa serena:

- Mark y yo… Tenemos una relación sentimental desde hace dos años.

Todos se quedaron profundamente pasmados.

El Team Craig, las chicas, el Team Stan y hasta los bullies, exceptuando a Craig y a Wendy, estuvieron a punto de caerse de bruces ante aquellas palabras. Incluso Randy y Sharon, quienes estaban en la cocina escolar como parte del programa comunitario de cooperación familiar, se quedaron completamente en shock.

Hubo un silencio total y pesado, un silencio que la pareja interpretó como un "no me gustó lo que dijiste".

- Creo que lo mejor será retirarnos, Stan – murmuró Mark -. Ya tu papá me está viendo con cara de bicho raro. Lo más seguro es que quiera asesinarme a la salida.

- Opino lo mismo – replicó Stan.

Dicho eso, los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir de la cafetería, mas una voz dijo:

- Yo soy lesbiana y tengo novia.

Todos se volvieron hacia la dueña de la voz… Hacia Bebe Stevens específicamente.

- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo el serlo. Mi novia es Stacie.

La aludida sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

- A nosotros nos gusta el cosplay – añadió otra voz.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Kyle, quien se había sentado junto a Henrietta.

- Este mes nos disfrazaremos de Aveline y de Edward Kenway para el Comic Con – complementó Henrietta.

- A mí me gusta la pornografía gay – comentó Scott Malkinson.

- A mí ya no me gustan los tacos – añadió Clyde -. Me gusta más la ensalada.

- Wendy y yo practicamos el sadomasoquismo – comentó Craig mientras que la aludida se sonrojaba de pena-. Ella me pega y yo obedezco.

- Nicole y yo vamos juntos a clase de yoga – comentó Token.

- Así, varios jóvenes empezaron a revelar sus secretos mejor guardados, algunos impactantes y otros no tanto.

- Yo le hago el amor a Butters tres veces a la semana en la sala del audiovisual y en los baños del gimnasio desde hace un año – confesó Trent un poco sonrojado.

- Órale… - murmuró Kenny muy sorprendido.

Butters, lejos de sentirse incómodo con el comentario, añadió:

- A-amo a Trent desde que salió de la Correccional hace dos años.

- El sentimiento es mutuo – replicó Boyett mientras abrazaba a Butters.

- Yo estoy enamorado de Clyde desde hace tiempo y nunca tuve el valor de declararme – confesó Josh.

Clyde se sonrojó.

- ¡Ack! ¡¿Por-por qué todos están confesándose?! – preguntó de repente Tweek - ¡Oh, Dios! Ngh! ¡Mejor me confieso! Ngh! A-a mí, a-a mí me gus-gusta, ¡Dios, es demasiada presión! ¡Me gusta Kenny!

- ¡Sí, lo sabía! – exclamó el aludido – La cuestión es mutua.

- ¡Ack! ¡¿Qué?!

- Yo – se atrevió a hablar Spooky -… Yo me siento bien cuando tengo relaciones sexuales con el señor Mackey los viernes por la noche.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! – exclamó Josh muy sorprendido.

- ¡Qué asco! – exclamó Mark - ¡¿Con Mackey?!

- Yo me masturbo cada vez que veo un programa de cocina – confesó Randy.

Todos se volvieron hacia el señor Marsh muy espantados. Stan y Mark, llevándose los dedos a los puentes de sus narices, exclamaron:

- ¡Oh, Dios!

- Mis condolencias por la clase de suegro que te vas a cargar – comentó Josh.

Varios se echaron a reír.

_**&%&%&**_

Las clases habían terminado. Todos guardaban sus libros en sus lóckers mientras charlaban sobre su gran destape.

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos de tu relación con Mark, Stan? – inquirió Kenny un poco molesto.

- Bueno – respondió el pelinegro -,no quería decírselos hasta la graduación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kyle - ¡Stanley Randall Marsh, ¿por qué eres tan desconfiado?!

- No es desconfianza, Kyle. Simplemente no queríamos tener problemas con nadie.

- Pues francamente no tendrían ningún problema de nuestra parte, al menos no de mi parte.

- Pero aún así creo que habría extrañeza debido a que estamos hablando de uno de los Bullies, no de un cabrón cualquiera – comentó Kenny -… Y hablando de eso… ¿Quién se la mete a quién?

- ¡Kenny! – exclamó Stan muy sonrojado - ¡No voy a estar comentando mis intimidades!

- Venga… Creo saber quién se la mete a quién…

- ¡Kenny, basta! – exclamó Kyle.

- Opino lo mismo que McCormick – intervino Josh -. Es más, hasta se nota quién es el que ofrece el trasero.

- Josh, ya bájale a tus "suspicacias" – comentó Mark mientras tomaba la mochila de Stan y se la colgaba en el hombro-. Nuestros asuntos íntimos no son de la incumbencia de nadie.

- No es necesario que nos lo cuenten. Enseguida se ve quién está caderoncito.

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamó Stan.

- Josh – dijo Mark -, un día de estos te romperé toda la cara si sigues diciendo semejantes cosas. Vámonos, Stan.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó el aludido.

- A tu casa. Tu mamá me invitó a comer, ya que quiere conocerme como futuro yerno.

- ¡¿Neta?! ¡Genial!

Los dos pelinegros se despidieron de sus amigos y se marcharon a su casa.

- Definitivamente creo saber quién se lo mete a quién – comentó Kenny mientras se iba por su lado.


End file.
